baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/One Fun Day, Please Episode
The gang is sitting on the couch Bree: Soo… What did you do yesterday? Adam: I’m with Lora now. Thank you Brooke, you are a genuis Brooke: No problem Chase: I spend the day with Aria Debby: I was on a party and danced with a guy Brooke: What’s his name? Debby: I don’t know Brooke: Did you kiss? Debby: I don’t know Brooke: Where you drunk? Debby: Maybe… Brooke: That explains it Debby: Please don’t tell my dad Bree: (in Davenports voice) Tell dad what? Debby screams. Adam, Bree, Brooke, Chase and Leo are laughig Debby: Okay… Who was that? Brooke or Bree? Bree: It was me!! 5 minutes later They are laughing 30 minutes later They are still laughing Debby: STOP IT!!! They stop laughing Leo: Can we just have oe fun day, please? Bree: What do you mean? Leo: One day without boy-/girlfriends. Do you know why? I DON’T HAVE ONE!!! Debby: Good idea!! I don’t have one either!!! Boyfriend! I don’t have a BOYFRIEND!!!! Brooke: What about a day in a free time park? Adam: Great idea!! But is Chase tall enough to ride the rollercoaster? (laughs) Chase: You do know, that the girls are all smaller than me!!! Adam: Sorry…. The free time park The gang enters the park Brooke: What do we gonna do first? Adam: Have fun!! (runs off) Chase: We should follow him!!! They are following Adam. They stop in front of a rollercoaster. Bree: It’s stuck Brooke: Wait (walks to the start of the line) What’s wrong here? Man: The rollercoaster stucked in the middle of the ride and we can’t fix it. Brooke: That’s bad (walks away) Chase: What’s wrong? Brooke: They can’t fix the stuck rollercoaster Debby: But maybe we can…. Chase: Debby is right!! We can fix it!! Brooke: Let’s go!! Adam: Why? Brooke: Mission suites Adam: I love those suites Brooke: Than let’s go!! The gang leaves for changing in their suites Bree: We need something to cover our faces Debby: Masks? Bree: Yes!! Debby: NO!! Over there are masks!!! The put the masks on They run out of the hut Chase: Okay guys… Leo distracting the crowd. Adam, Bree and Debby try to get the people out of the rollercoaster. Brooke and I try to fix the rollercoaster. Debby: Let’s go!! (they run off) Leo dances weird Adam, Bree and Debby climb up the rollercoaster Adam: Hello, we are from planet earth Bree: They’re from earth too Debby: Acctually, WE ARE STILL ON EARTH!!!! Bree: We are trying to help you out of here Adam breaks the seat belts open, Debby gets them out and Bree brings them down Chase: Brooke? Brooke: Yes… Chase: Cut the blue wire Brooke: That would blow the whole thing up!! We need to type something into the computer! Chase: And what? Brooke: You are the smart one, I thought Chase: BROOKE!!! Brooke: Is everybody out? Chase: How do I know? Brooke: I’m talking to Bree!! Okay thanks BREE!! Eerybody is out Chase: What to type in? Brooke: A code in 2 seconds Chase: You can do it!! Brooke types in a code. The rollercoaster starts rolling and stops down. Adam, Bree, Brooke, Chase, Debby and Leo run off The Davenport house The gang crashes into the couch. Big D walks in Big D: How was your day? Debby: We saved a free time park Brooke: Althrough we wanted a normal day… Big D: You are anything else, than normal. Even Leo Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript